batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn (Film)
Harley Quinn is a 2016 film starring Margot Robbie Plot The film begins in Gotham, The Joker and Harley are on the run from Batman and Batgirl. Harley discovers when the Joker has gone too far after he throw her out of the van on the sidewalk. Harley decides to retire as a supervillain and go pick up her baby daughter from her sister's. Harley was very excited and nervous to see her child again. Her sister took care of Lucy for almost a year. Lauren's impressed of her hair style and Harley reveals that she was in an acid accident. Lucy saw her mom which she watched the news of her arrest. Harley explains to her that she got injured every time by her boyfriend and promise to never become a villain. Later Lauren asks Harley to never be in the suit again and don't fight which Harley agrees to. Soon Harley is taking Lucy to an park, when she witnesses a gang searching for Harley Quinn. She yelled at a gang leader to tell the Joker that she's offically dumping him for good and telled them to get lost. Lucy's impressed. Harley felt worried and being overprotective to her, she decided to flee gotham before the joker's group will find her. At the Joker's Hideout, Joker meets the mysterious man known as the Annihilator. Joker tells Annihilator about Harley, and he says he knows who she is. Then he decided to join forces with the Joker. At Lauren's house, Lauren didn't know Harley's ex-boyfriend is the Joker. Harley try to reform and grab her suitcase, Lucy grabbed her toys and her potty. Lauren reveals that Lucy has a problem with the toilets feeling unconformable before the trio heading off to leave Gotham. While driving out of Gotham, Harley felt worried that her first threat is coming out to get her, Lauren convinces her sister to stop driving because she need to go to the bathroom. Lucy asked her mom why she wore the jester suit. Harley reveals that she has to wear it because of the Joker calls her Harley Quinn. Lucy impressed that it's like a clown harlequin. Harley reveals to Lucy that she've really missed her so much. Lucy missed Harley the same. But then, Lauren discovers that they've been spotted by Batman. Batman reveal to Harley that there's someone's coming out to get her. Batman offers to team up with her and in returns, Her criminal record will be erased. Harley accepted because she's trying to reform. Then suddenly out of nowhere there is an explosion. Then she sees a man in a Black Suit, with a red mask. He yells I the Annihilator will have you dead! Harley prepare to fight but can't because she promised Lauren, but Batman told her to run and she did. Lauren's very proud of Harley that she can't fight. Harley felt upset that she wanted to fight for good, she takes Lucy away from Lauren felt bad, Harley forgives her and they keep traveling to another town. At the hidden villa, Harley reveals to Lucy that Lauren visits her in Arkham Asylum six months ago. Six months ago, Lauren visits Harley who's in a straight jacket, Lauren reveals her previous personality as Mean, Bossy and Rude. Lauren took Harley's real name as Harleen Quinzel and... The flashback ended which Harley shocked. Lauren walked in and Harley discovers that Lauren's ego name is Sorkin, the identical version of Harley Quinn known as the Agent White. Lauren reveals that Harley's right and wanted Lucy's custody for herself. Then soon The Joker, and The Annihilator attacks. Then Annihilator shoots Joker in the head, revealing to Harley that he is actually Agent 36 of ARGUS, and Amanda Waller wants her to help him stop Lauren from doing an unknown evil plan. Harley asked Agent 34 why did he try to hunt her. He reveals that he's hunting her to defend her daughter. Lauren was disciplining her before Harley's arrived to retrived her. Back in Gotham, Lauren's preparing her dominating Gotham but Harley arrived and fight her. Lauren reveals Harley secret like ate too many chilli dogs when they were in another city. Harley reveal to her that the chilli dogs gave her an unpleasant bathroom experience, Lauren was angerily reveals that she was hogging up the bathroom. Cast *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/ The Red Queen / The film's main protagonist and Lucy's protective mother. *TBA as Lucy Quinn/Harley's baby daughter. *Chris Pratt as The Annihilator/Agent 34 A Mysterious man who wants to kill Harley,but that was a cover so he can stop the Joker, and have Harley help stop Lauren. He's also the supporting protagonist. *Jared Leto as the Joker/Harley's ex-boyfriend. *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Jennifer Lawrence as Barbra Gordon/Batgirl *Kristen Bell as Lauren Quinn/ Sorkin / Harley's older twin sister, who was taking care of Lucy, and wants her to stop being Evil. She reveals to be the film's true main antagonist. Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Movies Category:Batman Movies